What Could Have Been
by Beedle Le Bard
Summary: AU. Harry and his younger sister grow up with Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Chapter 3 has been replaced with a slightly better version.
1. The Beginning

Sirius stared at the lawyer, Genevieve Thatcher, in disbelief. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and looked around for a distraction. His gaze settled on the two-year-old who was playing with magical blocks. Next, he took in the pram that held a wriggling baby.

"I-I just don't understand how this is possible. I have custody of them both? What about…her?" Sirius stared at the child in the pram and walked toward it. He stared inside at the dark-headed baby. She opened her eyes and looked at him and his heart melted. She had Lily's eyes, just as Harry did.

"Mrs. Potter specifically stated that you were to raise both Harry James Potter and Alisa Seless Potter. You will control their inheritance until they leave Hogwarts." Genevieve sounded bored. She handed Sirius a bag and said, "The rest of their things that survive will be delivered to your house tomorrow. All you have to do is sign this paper. The key to their vault is in that bag." Sirius took the proffered quill with shaking hands and signed his name with a prideful flourish. Genevieve looked pointedly at the door and Sirius knew that he had no choice left but to leave.

Sirius picked up Harry and began pushing the pram toward the door. He felt completely numb. His friends were dead, and he was having parenthood thrust upon him. Sirius made it outside of the building and sighed.

"Stop now." He heard the cold voice of Severus Snape float toward him. Without thinking, his wand was up and pointed at Severus. The sudden feeling of jealousy and irritation flowed through his veins instantly.

"Have you not done enough?" Sirius hissed angrily. Severus rolled his eyes and looked at the little girl, paying Harry no attention. Sirius stepped between Sirius and the children.

"I won't hurt my child." Severus said softly. Sirius gasped slightly and lowered his wand. Severus glanced at him gratefully.

"I have custody of them both…you won't be taking her. I meant what I asked. I think you've done enough." Sirius snapped, but there was no conviction in his voice.

"No...I wouldn't dream of it. I want to help you raise them. As for what it is you think I have done…you do not know the full story." Severus said as he stroked his child's forehead. Sirius was surprised at the immense relief he felt at those words.

"Then so be it." Sirius muttered. He put Harry down for only a moment and motioned for Severus to pick up Alisa. He then shrunk the pram and stuck in into the diaper bag. Sirius put the diaper bag on his shoulder and made sure Severus was holding Alisa tightly. Picking Harry back up, he grasped Severus by the arm and they apparated to the family home he had inherited a year before.

Severus sneezed harshly from the dust as they appeared in the front hallway. Sirius looked at him apologetically.

"I take it that you haven't been living here…" Severus muttered disdainfully. before waving his wand and clearing the dust.

Sirius shook his head, "No, I haven't. Too many…memories. My flat is too small for the four of us though."

"Four of…us?" Severus stammered. Sirius's blue eyes shimmered with emotion for a moment before he nodded.

"She is your daughter. Harry is her brother. They're both mine now. I cannot do it alone and I have no one to ask for help without them thinking I am completely incompetent and trying to take the children. Please. I…well…I need your help, Severus." The pain Sirius felt when he admitted this was akin to the pain he had experienced after being told his best friend was dead. Severus reached toward Sirius until he found his hand in the dim light.

"I am here, Sirius." The name was bitter on his tongue but it was a start.

And so it all began….


	2. Over The Years

**Disclaimer: This is the ONLY chapter that will be written like this. I just wanted to skip to the kiddos being older. I promise! Also, obviously the only character that I own is Alisa. Please bear with me! This chapter may be skipped. The whole point of it is to basically give you little glimpses of the life they have before Hogwarts.  
**

 **Year Two: (Alisa is 2, Harry is 4)**

Severus opened the front door of 12 Grimmauld place and pulled off his robes, hanging them up. He walked into the kitchen and found it empty. A mess, but empty. This was unusual. Sirius or Kreacher generally didn't let the house look like this.

"Sirius?!" Severus called out as he walked out of the kitchen, toward the stairs. He felt slightly panicked. The bedrooms and second floor drawing room were all empty. There seemed to be a huge mess throughout this area as well. Severus breathlessly made his way to the third room. He entered the drawing room first and gaped at what he saw.

Sirius and Alisa were asleep on the floor. Harry was asleep on the couch. Toys were littered across the room. Books and ripped up papers covered every spare inch of the room. Severus took a deep, steadying breath as he stared at the sight. He knew he needed to move Alisa and Harry to their beds, but he did not wish to disturb the beautiful sight. Sighing, he turned and walked out of the room, careful to shut the door softly.

"Kreacher." He snapped as he impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. With a loud crack, the house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Severus?" Kreacher asked as he bowed. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Severus asked coolly. His dark eyes glittered maliciously.

"Master Sirius sent me away for today." Kreacher said softly. He hated Sirius, but Severus demanded a certain amount of respect from the elf.

"I order you to clean this house. We appear to be a family of pigs from the state of this house." Severus motioned toward the kitchen in particular, "I ought to just add your head to that damned wall and get a new elf."

"Sev…stop teasing him." Sirius muttered from the door behind them. Sirius held a sleeping Alisa and Harry was floating behind him. Severus's eyes widened, slightly startled, before waving Kreacher away.

"Maybe your head ought to go on the wall." Severus snapped as he strode over to Harry and plucked the sleeping child out of the air.

"Will you be home earlier tomorrow? It is Ali's birthday, after all." Sirius questioned as he walked toward the nursery.

"Of course, you dunderhead. I don't miss their birthdays." Severus replied as he split from the other man and headed toward Harry's room. He missed Sirius's bright smile. A few moments later, both men met on the landing.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Sirius muttered apologetically. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius into a hug.

"I couldn't find the three of you. I was terrified, Siri." The pet name rolled off of his tongue effortlessly. Sirius hugged him back tightly.

"Once again, I am sorry. Ali hasn't felt well today. She's been throwing up and shitting everywhere. I swear, I was to my wits end, Sevvy." Sirius murmured into Severus's shoulder.

"Stop apologizing. I think we should buy a couple more elves." Severus suggested, "One should specialize in child rearing."

Sirius pulled away, somewhat angry, "I will NOT have my children raised by elves. You've seen what a spoiled prat your godson is."

Severus closed his eyes briefly, fighting down the sudden rage, "Lucius and Narcissa do not have elves raise their son. Shut your mouth, I am not done." Severus hissed when he saw the man open his mouth to interject, "I want more elves because Kreacher can only be in one place at once. IF we had another elf and you send Kreacher away for the day, I would still know upon arrival where you three are."

"You act like YOU are the pureblood here." Sirius rolled his eyes. The two stared each other down, neither willing to back down.

"Let's go to bed." Severus finally said, extending his hand in peace.

 **Year Four: (Alisa is 4, Harry is 6)**

"Merlin's bloody beard!" Sirius shouted as he glared at Severus, "I said I didn't want a bloody animal in this house!"

Severus smirked, "I am certain that I did not ask you."

"But….Daddy, it is my birthday." Harry said softly, lip quivering. He stared at Sirius with his large, tear-filled green eyes. Sirius stared at his godson, who was holding the dog.

"Bloody hell." Sirius muttered under his breath, "Fine. You can keep the damned dog." Sirius looked up and met Severus's eyes, "Payback with be a bitch, darling."

Severus shrugged and took Harry's hand, leading him to the backyard.

 **Year Six: (Alisa is 6, Harry is 8)**

"Alisa Seless Snape! You cannot hex people. NO! Do not try to argue with me. It does not matter if they said something hateful about Daddy or Papa. That action makes it appear as if Daddy and Papa have not been raising you properly. Go to your room and think about this until one of us comes to get you." Severus said, trying to sound angry.

Severus glared at his daughter's retreating form as she stomped out of the room. Sirius was standing next to him, trying not to burst out laughing. He flicked his wand, lazily, to close the door.

"I am seriously proud of her right now." Severus said, before he burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin. We have a spitfire on our hands, Sev." Sirius said, joining in the laughter.

"I cannot believe she did that. Hexed that little Weasley girl." Severus snorted, causing them both to laugh harder.

"Thank fuck we haven't taught her worse hexes yet." Sirius grinned.

 **Year Nine: (Alisa is 9 and Harry is 11)**

"It is NOT fair!" Alisa hissed angrily, her eyes glittering dangerously. Severus glanced at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. Sirius just shrugged in defeat.

"If you do not behave this instant, I will have Kreacher come and take you home." Severus said coldly. Alisa turned toward him, and he raised an eyebrow in challenge, as If to say "Try me."

She frowned and said nothing. She looked up from their table at The Leaky Cauldron and grinned, "Draco!"

The young blonde wizard turned toward her and grinned. He walked over as quickly as he could without making his father lecture him. He hugged Alisa tightly, "Hello Ali. Would you like to accompany Father and I?"

"Draco…" Lucius said as he joined them, "you mustn't ask her. It is impolite. Ask her one of her father's." He flashed a quick smile at the couple before his face transformed to the typical Malfoy mask of non-emotion.

"Sorry. Excuse my poor manners. Sev, can Ali come with us?" Draco looked at his godfather, placing the most charming smile on his face that he could muster. Harry glared at Draco from across the table.

"Why would she want to go anywhere with the likes of you?" Harry snapped. Sirius glared at him and Harry looked down at the table, "Sorry."

"Excuse the manners of my child." Sirius said, still glaring at Harry, "Of course Ali can go with the two of you."

"Actually, I've got to venture into Knockturn Alley. I'll go with them." Severus spoke up. He stood quickly, wiping his mouth as he went. Sirius nodded at him and waited until the four were out of sight before he said anything to Harry.

"Why do you hate him so?" Sirius asked gently. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Ali loves him though. Maybe that's why." Harry poked at his food, "Can we go finish shopping? You promised me an owl."

Sirius just sighed and stood up, "Let's go then."

 **Year 11: (Alisa is 11, Harry is 13)**

"I don't understand why you're so bloody nervous." Draco snapped. He, Alisa and several of the Slytherin's were sitting in a car together.

"How do you not understand?" She snapped. Draco sighed and grabbed her hand, threading his fingers with hers.

"Ali, they let you in a year early. Your birthday falls after the cutoff. You're a bloody genius." Draco whispered in her ear. She smiled at him brightly.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin, just like you." She replied. Pansy Parkinson glared at her from across the car. Apparently, Draco had noticed.

"Parkinson, if you don't take your eyes off her, I will curse you right now. I will NEVER be your boyfriend." Draco hissed.

A few hours later, Alisa was sorted into Slytherin. The cheers heard from the Slytherin's were louder than any other.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned as he landed on the Quidditch pitch. Alisa and Draco had kicked his and Ron's ass in their impromptu game.

Ron flashed a grin at Ali and a glare at Draco before saying, "It's time for lunch! We had better head that way." He and Harry walked off together, leaving Ali and Draco behind.

Ali chuckled, "He thinks with his stomach, eh?" She noticed that Draco said nothing and followed his gaze. Straight to her brother's retreating form, "You know…you could always tell him you think he is attractive."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Alisa." She stared at him with her dark-eyes and sighed.

"Fine. You both are ridiculously stupid and stubborn." She grabbed his cloak and tugged him along.

Ten minutes later, they entered the Great Hall. After sitting down, they were surprised when Blaise took the seat next to Ali. Draco raised an irritated eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He snapped, blindly reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice. Never once did he fumble as he kept his eyes on the intruder.

"I want to speak to Alisa. Is that an issue, Ice Prince?" Blaise asked indifferently. Draco shrugged nonchalantly and turned to the food. He promptly spit out his drink at Blaise's next words, "Alisa, I would like you to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"I'm only a second year, Blaise. I can't." She replied before filling her plate.

"Oh c'mon. I know your daddy will let you go." Blaise teased her as he smiled charmingly. Draco snorted.

"Obviously you don't know what you're talking about. No, I won't be allowed. I suppose you'll have to come up with a more original idea for this date." Ali laughed.

Blaise smirked, "Original, I can do. Meet me at eleven Saturday morning." Ali and Draco shared a look but said nothing.

The following Saturday, Ali met Blaise out on the grounds. She raised an eyebrow at the picnic basket that he was carrying. He said nothing until they came to a random spot.

"This looks like a great place." He spread the blanket out and with a flick of his wand, the basket began unpacking itself. They both sat down.

"Why are you doing this?" Ali asked as she picked up a small sandwich. Blaise didn't pretend that he had no clue what she was talking about. He simply shrugged.

"I wanted to try it. You're brilliant, ahead of your years even. You're gorgeous. I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours. Black with streaks of emerald green. Astonishing, really." He said, seemingly sincere. Ali grinned and decided to trust him.

"Thank you." She muttered. The two continue to talk until Draco arrived from Hogsmeade.

"I see you're enjoying yourself. I need help with an essay." Draco said with a smirk. Ali nodded and held her hand out for him to pull her up.

"Goodby, Blaise. I'll see you later." Ali said shyly before walking away.

%%%

A few months passed, and Blaise and Ali had become mostly inseparable. She rarely spent time with any one besides her family, Draco and Blaise. One morning, Ali and Draco sat at their usual spots. Blaise walked up and dropped a sealed envelope in Ali's lap before walking away. Ali raised an eyebrow at Draco and broke the seal. She read the words silently before tears filled her eyes. She stood and left the hall, dropping the letter. Draco picked it up and began to read.

 _Ali,_

 _I no longer wish to be your boyfriend. Honestly, I never would have dated a Half-blood if it weren't for the bet. At this moment, I know you're wondering 'what bet?' in that beautiful little head of yours. You are beautiful, by the way. Anyway, back to the bet…that Weasley girl bet me that I couldn't date you. Now, I've kissed you and dated you. Turns out I won. At least I didn't go as far as she would have liked._

 _~BZ_

The letter caught fire in his hands and he promptly dropped it. Draco was on his feet in seconds and storming over to Blaise.

"To think, YOU were once one of my friends." Draco hissed as he launched himself at the other boy. Draco managed to get in several hits, with a minimal amount of Blaise's connecting with him, before he was yanked off of the other Slytherin.

"20 points from Slytherin." Severus said coolly, "Zabini, detention every night this week." Blaise began to object but stopped when he saw Draco trying to charge at him again. Severus pulled Draco out of the Great Hall.

"I'm not going to apologize." Draco immediately snapped at his godfather, refusing to look at the older man.

"What did he do?" Severus asked softly. Draco shook his head, regaining his composure.

"He was only dating her because of a bloody bet with the girl Weasley. That bitch." Draco spat out.

Severus nodded, "Go to her. She'll need you. She wasn't in love with him, seeing as she is twelve, but she was quite attached."

The next few days were awful for the young girl but with the aid of her best friend, she made it. Severus allowed her to go to Hogsmeade with Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron the following weekend. Blaise Zabini had detention indefinitely.

Hermione pulled Alisa into Gladrags Wizardswear while the boys went over to The Three Broomsticks.

"Malfoy, thank you for defending my sister…" Harry said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, from my idiot sister and that jerk, Zabini." Ron added. Draco shrugged and waved at Madam Rosmerta.

She sashayed over to them, "What would you boys like?" She smiled charmingly.

"Three butterbeers." Draco requested. He handed over the money and continued to say nothing to the Gryffindors.

"Hey brother!" Fred grinned at Ron, as he and George walked in. Fred clapped Draco on the shoulder when he passed him.

"Where's Ali…" George began after he looked the group over.

"And Hermione?" Fred finished as he took a seat. George wandered to the bar and got them both a drink.

"Shopping. Hey, who do you two bet will win the Triwizard Cup?" Harry asked, grinning at the twins.

"I'm betting on Diggory." Fred responded as he took the mug his brother offered him. George sat down and began to open his mouth to put in his two cents.

Suddenly, there were several loud bangs outside the tavern, followed by group shared a look before they all stood up, wands drawn. Fred and George immediately pushed the others behind them.

"Draco, come with me. We will go find the girls. The rest of you stay with George!" Fred said before they all went running out of the tavern. At least two shops were on fire. There was a chunk missing out of the side of Gladrags Wizardswear. Draco felt the panic coursing through his veins, but Fred kept one hand on Draco's arm and the other held his wand.

"Ali was supposed to be in there!" He said to Fred. Draco didn't miss the fear that entered Fred's eyes at that moment. Fred shook his head and pointed to their right. They walked down the alley and came out by another group of shops.

"Draco!" Ali yelled at them. She and Hermione were back-to-back and had a powerful shield around them. Four wizards, dressed as Death Eaters, surrounded the girls. Draco and Fred sent a few stunners toward the men, hoping to distract them. Ali dropped the shield and pulled Hermione with her toward the males.

"We have to hurry." Fred said, "Let's find George. We know a secret passageway into Hogwarts." He pulled Hermione along, while Draco handled Ali. They headed toward the Hogs Head.

The group quickly reunited at the entrance of the were able to enter the passageway, unnoticed due to the attacks. When they stumbled through the portrait on the other side, an anxious Sirius Black-Snape was awaiting them. He grabbed Harry and Alisa and held them close.

The twins looked at each other, "How did he know about the passageway?" George whispered before he got a good look at his brother, "You're bleeding!" Fred reached up and pulled his hand away blood-covered. His eyes widened.

"I was so worried." He muttered before he finally pushed them away, "Come. Let's go to the Headmaster. George, take your brother to the infirmary."

"Daddy…they were Death Eaters. Has He come back?" Alisa asked softly as the group was marched toward Dumbledore's office.

Sirius looked at her sharply, "No, my love. He has not. Voldemort is truly dead. Your attackers were Death Eaters, yes. Voldemort does not order them."

They reached the entrance and Sirius muttered the password. The stairs reached them and they all walked up.

Ali stood by Draco as Dumbledore looked at them for any apparent injuries. She clutched her best friends hand, slightly terrified, even though the danger was past them.

"Hogsmeade visits will have to be chaperoned from now on." Dumbledore sighed, "Until we can round up all of the remaining Death Eaters."

"Perhaps…" Sirius began before sighing, "Perhaps Malfoy and Sev can assist with names."

Dumbledore nodded, "That is not a bad idea. We will summon them. Children, you may all go to the Infirmary. I want Poppy to look you over well. You have done a significantly impressive thing today."

Ali led them out the door, not relinquishing her hold on Draco. When they reached the hallway, they all turned to look at each other for a moment.

"I suppose this is where we part." Ali said to the group of Gryffindors.

"You're not going to go to the infirmary?" Harry asked gently. Ali shook her head and hugged her brother back when he enveloped her into a hug. They parked ways, all still on high alert.

The rest of the school year passed quickly.

Ali and Fred attended the Yule Ball together. He admitted (to George only) that he had quite the crush on her but she was just too young for him.

Ginny, angrily, attacked Ali at the ball because she was there with Fred.

Ali spent the night in the infirmary and Ginny was ostracized for the rest of the year. Molly Weasley sent a Howler to her daughter and it was not a pretty sight. Ginny had driven a wedge between herself, the twins and Ron. None were sure it was reparable.

Cedric Diggory won the Triwizard cup. The Hogwarts students couldn't have been happier that THEIR student had won.

The Death Eaters made several more attacks and revealed they were out for a bloody revenge for their master.


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason, when I posted the chapter here it did not include the random characters I used to break up the story. I fixed it.**

Draco was pacing. He had never thought that he, a Malfoy, would pace like this. A nervous, bumbling idiot.

"You've got to bloody do something. This is getting out of hand." Draco hissed as he looked at his godfather.

"Draco, you're fifteen years old. Don't speak to your elders like that." Severus said, hunched over in the corner chair. Draco huffed and stopped moving. Draco stared at the supine, unmoving form on the hospital bed. A dog, once meant to be Harry's dog, was curled up next to Ali. It watched Draco with wary eyes, easily sensing his anger and desperation.

"Where's Potter?" Draco spat out vehemently, "He's her brother, yet he is NEVER here when anything happens."

Severus sighed, "Draco, I grow tired of this. You know that he doesn't have a clue she is here. Be quiet." The man looked exhausted and stressed out.

"No! This is the fourth time that she has landed in the infirmary since the beginning of school, a month ago." Draco's eyes flashed angrily. He began pacing again, wringing his hands together.

Severus stood abruptly, Draco took a step back. He knew he had gone too far now. Severus stalked toward him, "I am aware of how often she ends up here. I am aware of WHO is doing this to her. Alisa asked me to do nothing. Therefore, _I_ can do nothing."

Draco realized that Severus was asking him to do something and he simply nodded. He also knew exactly what he would do. Draco gracefully glided over to the bed. He kissed Ali's forehead and walked out of the room. He quickly walked to the Owlery, glad that he had managed to gather everything into his bag before rushing to the infirmary. Ageles, Draco's eagle owl, flew down on the site of his owner. The bird was able to sense the urgency.

 _Father,_

 _I request that you make Alisa a bracelet. Incorporate a lily into it. If it is not too much trouble, include a protection spell (preferably a shield charm) and a rebounding spell (preferably geared toward only the caster of a spell)._

 _Your son,_

 _DLM_

Draco tied the letter onto the bird's outstretched leg and gave it a treat. The bird flew off immediately after the treat.

* * *

"She is your daughter. Why do you insist on acquiescing to her request not to respond to these attacks?" Sirius snapped. His auror robes were thrown haphazardly onto Severus's couch. Severus frowned disdainfully at the robe. He flicked his wand and they neatly folded. He was not sure if he could handle a second heated argument.

"Sirius…don't presume that I am parenting incorrectly. I haven't proof of who is-" Severus was looking at the wall, just to the left of his husband's head.

The tumbler of whiskey Sirius held exploded in his hand. Severus knew better than to look anywhere besides Sirius's eyes, "Don't you bloody DARE say you haven't a clue who is doing this. I will fucking maim her if she does not leave my daughter alone. AND I am going to divorce you if you don't stop this, Severus Snape! I'll enroll the children at Ilvermony and you won't see us anymore."

"Sirius…" Severus muttered, "You are bleeding." All Severus wanted to say was what a drama queen his husband was but knew what would happened if he did.

Sirius looked down at his hand and scoffed, "If you think that you will be able to ignore this issue any longer, you are severely mistaken. I'm not sleeping here tonight. I'll be at home." He stormed over to the fireplace and was gone before Severus could say another word. The dark-haired man rubbed his face in irritation.

* * *

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he read the letter from his son. He passed it to his wife and summoned a sketch pad from his study.

"I suppose this means that idiotic Weasley bitch hasn't stopped." Narcissa all but growled.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "She will soon, my love." He tossed his sketchbook toward her and she gasped.

"Lucius, this is beautiful." Narcissa traced the drawing with her fingers.

He smiled, "She will never become a Malfoy, but she is a daughter to me. She has always been there for our Draco. Now it is time the Malfoy's are there for her."

"Imagine my surprise when you proposed making jewelry as a career." Narcissa said softly, "You've created such a unique and successful business."

Lucius scoffed, "Yes, darling. It was an unprecedented idea for a Malfoy. Your suggestion to add protection charms was a wonderful idea."

* * *

Harry sighed as he made another attempt at reading the same line for the fifteenth time. Finally, he pushed the book away and stood up. He needed some space. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak. He wasn't sure whether he would rather go to the pitch or the lake, so he let his feet do the wandering for him. He was not particularly surprised when he found himself at the edge of the lake. He was, however, surprised when he noticed the blonde-haired Slytherin sitting there already.

"Malfoy?" He asked. Draco jumped slightly, startled, and tried to surreptitiously wipe his face.

"Potter, kindly fuck off." Draco said but his voice didn't hold its usual venom. Harry wasn't sure what drove him to sit by Draco but sit he did.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly. The two of them were not friends, by any means, but Harry knew his sister adored Draco.

Draco snorted but said nothing. His silver eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. Harry noticed the slight puffiness from crying. Draco opened his mouth as if he might respond but closed it firmly after a moment. Harry stayed silent, hoping it would prompt Draco to speak.

"It is none of your business, Potter. I do not say that to argue. Your sister would only murder me if I told you. I can say that perhaps you could pay more attention to Alisa. If you truly love your sister, just pay attention." Draco muttered. He looked at Harry and shook his head, "She needs you, but you continue to run around with her worst enemy. Blood is supposed to be thicker than water…Did you know that she has nightmares? Every. Single. Night. Legitimately every night." He stood suddenly and rushed away before Harry could even comprehend everything Draco had said. He was quite astonished. Harry wanted to protest that he and Ginny were very on-and-off as a couple. He wanted to explain that he and Ginny had gotten back together before the end of last term. For some reason, Harry was disappointed that he had not had the chance to explain his relationship to Draco.

* * *

A week later, Alisa sat quietly at the Slytherin table. She was extremely pale and thin. Draco sat next to her, softly talking to her. She would occasionally nod or mutter something back. The owls flew in with the post. Harry noticed the Malfoy's huge eagle owl, father to Draco's owl, fly in and drop a package in front of Alisa. He watched as Draco opened it for her. He noticed her perk up as Draco pulled out what appeared to be a bracelet, as Draco clasped it on her wrist. Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco pulled a book out of the package, along with a long piece of parchment paper.

Ever since Draco's speech, Harry had hardly done a thing besides watch his sister. Watching his sister meant watching Draco as well. Harry's eyes widened when he saw a beautiful, azure colored forcefield surround his sister. She looked astonished. He jumped slightly when he heard a squeal beside him. He turned to see Ginny bleeding heavily from her nose. Harry felt rage bubbling in his stomach as the girl rushed off to the infirmary. Now he understood perfectly.

Harry stood up when he saw Draco standing and walking out of the Great Hall. He followed him down a long hallway that lead to the dungeons.

"STOP!" Harry thundered. He quickly caught up and shoved Draco against the wall.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped. He defiantly stared into Harry's eyes. He stumbled back as Harry's fist connected with his jaw, "What the fuck, Potter?" Harry punched him again, this time in the stomach. Draco double over with an undignified "oof" leaving his lips.

"Fucking hit me back!" Harry shouted. Draco shook his head, trying to breath.

"No…. you…can hit me all you need. You're taking your anger at your psychotic, or possible demonic, girlfriend out on me because you can't hit her." Harry realized almost immediately that Draco was correct in his reasoning. It did not stop him from pummeling the other boy.

"HARRY!" He heard a shriek before he was suddenly suspended in the air. He thrashed wildly, trying to see what had happened. He caught sight of his younger sister. She was glaring at him and he could feel her magic crackling around them all. She flicked her hand and he crashed to the floor.

Draco was staring at her in astonishment, "Ali…you just successfully did wandless magic." She shrugged and walked over to him. Blood was dripping off his face. She began speaking to him soothingly in French before she helped him stand up. The two of them headed toward the hospital wing.

Harry sat dejectedly on the ground. He jumped when he heard his father's voice.

"Do you feel better now? Did attempting to beat the life out of your sister's best friend help?" Severus was very angry. His voice was low, and his eyes glittered menacingly, "He's the only one who has done ANYTHING to help her. I am so disappointed that I can't stand to look at you. Get out of my sight."

Harry stood up, feeling rather ashamed, and hiked his way up to the Gryffindor common room. When Harry reached his bed, he was surprised to see Hedwig waiting on him with a copy of The Evening Prophet. He gasped when he saw the picture on the front. There were what appeared to be Death Eaters standing over several lifeless bodies. He immediately began reading the article:

 _Today, at noon precisely, a band of wizards (and quite possibly witches) attacked a group of muggles. Five dead, 22 injured. Head Auror, Sirius Black-Snape, was among the aurors injured. He has been transported to St. Mungos._

Harry dropped the paper and began running toward his father's quarters. Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow when Harry barged into his private potions room.

"What is it?" Severus asked, setting an ingredient back down and performing a stasis charm.

"Dad's hurt." Harry managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath. Severus frowned deeply.

"What? How-" Harry cut his father off.

"St. Mungos. Go." Harry was almost doubled over in his attempts to catch his breath still. Severus nodded and left the room. Harry presumed he went to his bedroom, it was where one of the only fireplaces connected to the Floo system was located. Harry sat heavily on the couch and caught his breath. He needed to get Alisa and head to the hospital himself.

* * *

Severus slipped into his husband's room at St. Mungos with a sneer. He was falling apart on the inside, but he would never reveal that to strangers. Sirius laid despondently on a hospital bed. He had a deathly pallor.

"Siri." Severus breathed, almost losing his composure. His husband looked dead. There were several unhealed cuts and bruises covering the man, "Why is he not awake?" His voice held no venom.

"Severus, he will wake soon. He's in a great deal of pain." Narcissa Malfoy, one of the top healers of St. Mungos, said gently. She had entered the room quickly after Severus had. She motioned everyone else out and walked over to her friend. Severus glanced around the white room and frowned. He looked extremely lost.

"Oh. What happened?" He asked softly, sitting next to the man he loved and taking his hand.

"He was….crucioed. Quite a lot. Among being beaten." She said slowly. Severus let out a despairing cry and Narcissa wrapped her arms around him, "I spoke with him when he came in. He didn't seem to be driven insane." Narcissa said tenderly, soothingly rubbing Severus's back.

"I'm not sure you can judge my sanity. Some would say that I have been insane for quite some time." Sirius said hoarsely. He gripped his husband's hand tighter, "We must reinstate the Order…He's come back."

The children rushed in at that moment.

"Daddy!" Alisa practically shouted. She would have climbed up next to him If it hadn't been obvious how much pain he was in.

"Oh, my loves. Come here." Sirius muttered, reaching for all three of his family members. Narcissa backed out of the room.

* * *

A week later, Harry and Ginny were sitting together in the library. They were quietly arguing about something trivial. Not many other students were present.

"I don't know if I ever plan to marry." Harry replied, scanning a book for the information he needed for his essay. He wrote an interesting fact down before continuing his original search.

"Well, I do! I plan on being married before I turn twenty." She practically growled as she stared at him. It annoyed her to no end that she was not receiving his undivided attention. Ginny knew that she sounded ridiculous, but she honestly didn't care.

"I may be more likely to marry someone who didn't attack my sister." Harry replied with a smirk as he met her eyes. His green eyes sparkled with some emotion Ginny couldn't name. He sat his book down

"I never attacked her." Ginny hissed. She was unable to hide the rage that shook her whole frame.

Harry snorted, the disbelief showing in his eyes, "Oh? I'd be more likely to believe that if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"I am DONE." Ginny shouted, earning them a sharp look from Madame Pince. Ginny had accidentally knocked a couple of books down in irritation.

Harry sighed and said softly, "Gin…Don't be like this. I don't want to fight." He reached for her hand and she took it after a moment.

She simmered down quickly. Harry wanted to pull her onto his lap and let life go back to an easier time.

"Perhaps you should try dating someone else. All I seem to do is anger you." Harry said softly. Ginny nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Maybe you're right." She kissed him and quickly walked away.

"How could you still be dating her?" Draco asked icily when he walked around the corner. Draco took the seat Ginny had just left. Harry rolled his eyes, "Is she a good lay, Potter? I can't fathom any other reason why you'd stay in a relationship with her."

Harry slammed his book shut and hurled it at Draco's head. Draco barely managed to dodge it. His grey eyes glittered with laughter. Harry found that he quite enjoyed the look.

"Trying to add more bruises?" Draco asked with a smirk. He examined his fingernails in a very uninterested manner.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're so damned dramatic! Those bruises and cuts could have been healed. You're keeping them to make me feel like shit."

"Nah, mate. I couldn't expect you to feel guilty unless…" Draco shrugged and picked up Harry's book.

"Unless what?" Harry snapped, knowing Draco wouldn't say anything until he did. He found his eyes drawn to the blonde's face.

"Unless you have some sort of feelings for me. Feelings beyond hatred." Draco stood up and handed Harry the book, "If you turn to page 1024, you'll find what you're looking for." Harry didn't have time to think of a response before Draco had already wandered off.


End file.
